The Second Guardian
Summary The Second Guardian, also called Hasaquiel, is one of the eldest and most powerful Seraphim, the servants of the Dead Gods. Hasaquiel guards the second of the Seven Tombs of the Dead Gods, colossal labyrinths the size of mountains that bend through higher and lower dimensional space. Hasaquiel is the Guardian of the Sword of Space. Personality Hasaquiel is lost in despair at the death of her masters, and viciously guards the Second Tomb from all trespassers. She clings to the Sword of Space, weeping for her lost masters. Personal Statistics Alignment: True Neutral Name: The Second Guardian, Hasaquiel, the Authority of Dust Origin: A Tale of Lost Swords Gender: Female Age: At least tens of millenia Classification: Seraphim Birthplace: Heaven Combat Statistics Tier: 7-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (despite being lost in her grief, she was able to detect a completely silent attack from behind her), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3 and 5 currently, also Type 4 at her peak), Regeneration (High-Mid naturally, Low-Godly with the Authority of Dust), Matter Manipulation (her authority over "dust" allows her to manipulate the tiniest particles of matter from which all else is made, making this ability sub-atomic level or possibly even quantic level), Soul Manipulation (is capable of controlling the "dust" of souls, tearing souls apart, transmuting them into other forms and changing their natures, was able to simultaneously control the souls of the hundreds of thousands of people who had died within the Second Tomb), Transmutation (by altering the configurations of Dust in others, she can alter the nature of matter, souls, magic and energy, changing them one to another, such as turning flesh to stone, or burning magicians from the inside out by turning their magic to acid), Acid Manipulation (can turn things into acid, even souls and magic, and control the motion of the resulting acid), Energy Manipulation (can control the intangible "dust" of energy), Magic (can control the fundamental metaphysical "dust" that makes up magic), Power Nullification (by manipulating the "dust" of magic, she can change the nature of magical abilities, nullify magical attacks or make the opponent unable to use their magic at all, the Sword of Space nullifies magic on contact), Forcefield Creation (can instantly create forcefields to block attacks), limited Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (can reconfigure the entirety of the Second Tomb, which twists through higher and lower dimensional spaces), Flight, Size Manipulation (Seraphim can change their size, transforming from human size to the size of mountains in an instant, the Sword of Space can change its length and width), Shapeshifting (Seraphim can change their appearances), Spatial Manipulation (Hasaquiel is able to use the Sword of Space to warp space, allowing her to strike her foes vital points without crossing the distance between them, bypassing physical and magical barriers), Resistance to Fate Manipulation (Seraphim lack Threads of Fate and are not reliant or bound by them), likely Time Paradox Immunity (scaling from Erebus, who drew upon his previous existence's nature to remain in the present after his past self was killed), Immunity to Disease and Poison (A Seraphim's "biology" is closer to a sentient doll's, and lacks cells or other biological weaknesses to disease and poison) Attack Potency: Mountain level (can freely reconfigure the Second Tomb, which is the size of a mountain and winds through higher dimensional spaces, Seraphim are stated to be able to grow the size of mountains, fought with Erebus Orestes after he had gained the Sword of Light, wields the Sword of Space which is comparable if not superior to the Sword of Darkness, which can obliterate entire mountains with waves of shadow), can ignore durability via the Authority of Dust Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (fought with Erebus Orestes) Lifting Strength: Class T Striking Strength: Mountain Class Durability: Mountain level (fought with Erebus Orestes, fought in wars against other Seraphim for tens of millenia) Stamina: High naturally, possibly limitless with the Sword of Space (the God Swords are sources of endless magical power and revitalise the user's physical stamina) Range: 'Tens of kilometres (her control extends over the entire Second Tomb) '''Standard Equipment: '''The Sword of Space 'Intelligence: High. Although she is driven mad by grief and is in almost a perpetual state of mourning, she still retains a high degree of skill in combat, having millenias of experience from fighting in wars against other Seraphim. Weaknesses: Is unwilling to use the Sword of Space in combat. Is in a perpetual state of grief, and will not attack unless the enemy appears directly before her, or attacks her first. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Seraphim Physiology:' As a Seraphim, the Second Guardian holds some physiological advantages distinct from humans and animals. As well as being far stronger, faster and more durable than humans, Seraphim are also capable of changing their size or appearance, changing from human size to the size of mountains in an instant. Seraphims are also immortal - they do not age, are under divine blessings from the Dead Gods, cannot be killed by bodily harm and can regenerate even from dismemberment in a few hours (though they can be weakened and incapacitated if their bodies are burnt to ash), and are not alive or dead in the conventional sense. If their bodies are destroyed they will continue to exist in an intangible and near-invisible spiritual form, though they are greatly weakened, to the point of being unable to kill harm animals. *'Authority of Dust:' All Seraphim wield an Authority over some aspect of reality, a power separate from simple magic, and Hasaquiel wields the Authority of Dust. Although seemingly an inocuous power from its name, all things come from Dust, and to Dust all things shall return. Hasaquiel's Authority over Dust extends allows her to manipulate the fundamental "particles" of both matter, energy, souls and magic. As all things are made from the primordial Dust, even matter, magic, all forms of energy, and souls, she can alter the nature of them, reconfiguring the Dust to change matter to energy, souls to stone, magic to acid. She can disintegrate others on a sub-atomic level, or alter the "dust" that makes up their bodies to turn them to ash and blood. By manipulating the "dust" of magic, she can control the magic of others, twisting their spells from blessings of healing to curses of death, blocking their ability to use magic, or dispering the magic from spells to negate them. Additionally, Hasaquiel is able to overcome the normal method of incapacitating an angel (burning their bodies to ash), as even in spirit form she is capable of controlling "dust" to reform her body. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Matter Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Shifters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Angels Category:Sword Users Category:Soul Users Category:Magic Users Category:Space Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Monarch Laciel's Profiles Category:A Tale of Lost Swords Pages